1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to distributed computing systems and more specifically to reducing power consumption in a data center having nodes for hosting virtual machines (VM).
2. Related Art
Data centers house computer systems, which are also referred to as nodes. Data centers may also house various other equipment required to operate the nodes and to provide communication capability. Examples of such equipment include telecommunication equipment (routers, switches, etc.), storage systems, power supplies, etc. In particular, the power supplies provide the necessary electrical power for the operation of the nodes and other equipments at the data centers.
Virtual machines (VMs) often form the basis for executing various user applications. As is well known, a virtual machine may be viewed as a container in which user applications are executed. A node can host multiple virtual machines, and the virtual machines provide a view of a complete machine (computer system) to the user applications executing in the virtual machine. Thus, when multiple VMs are hosted on a single node, the memory and processing resources (of the node) are shared by the VMs.
It may be desirable to reduce power consumption in a data center containing nodes hosting the VMs.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.